kimpossiblefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ron Milionário/Transcrição
(A cena se abre em frente ao Bueno Nacho) Funcionário do Bueno Nacho: Olha aqui o seu troco! Tenha um Kim: Você também! Ron: Tá legal, Rufus, tudo depende disso. Chimerito ou Naco? Melhor pensar bem antes. Bonnie: Anda logo! Ron: Chimerito, delícia e também nutrição. (Rufus esfrega a pata na barriga.) Bonnie: É pra hoje, Ron! Ron: Mas devemos levar em conta os efeitos explosivos do Chimerito de feijão. Kim: Não! Por amor ao meu nariz. (Rufus faz sinal de mal cheiro.) Ron: Então tá! Eu vou querer um Naco, . Bonnie: Até que enfim! Funcionário do Bueno Nacho: Você vai querer tamanho grande? Rufus: (Pula alegremente.) Ah! Grande! Grande! Ron: Tá mal, Rufus, não vai dar. Não no dia 25 do mês. Kim: E o que é que tem o dia 25 do mês? Ron: É que nesse dia eu tô zerado. Bonnie: (Empurra Ron.) Bobão! Ron: Ô! Se eu ganhasse 10 centavos toda vez que ouvisse isso... (Com sotaque Espanhol) Eu pediria tamanho grande! Ned: Stoppable, eu ando querendo te dar isto dos executivos da rede. (Ned entrega uma carta para Ron) Kim: "Cheque de Royalties do Naco"? Ron: Ah, o Naco. Minha notável criação histórica para rede Bueno Nacho. (Ron começa a "lembrar" de como criou o Naco.) Ron: Meio naco, meio taco, pura delícia! Possible, venha aqui, me ajude. Kim da lembrança: Oh, Ronald que maravilha. Isso vai mudar o mundo! Ron da lembrança: Sabe que é bem capaz... (De volta à realidade.) Kim: Essa é a lembrança que você tem? Ron: Quase isso. Bonnie: Posso pedir agora, por favor?! Kim: Un momento, por favor. Abre o envelope Ron. Quem sabe o cheque não completa pra pedir um Grande. (Ron abre o envelope.) Ron: (Gaguejando) D-d-d no-no-no nove na-na ni... Bonnie e Kim: Noventa e nove milhões de dólares?! Bonnie: Ron Stoppable, eu acho você um gatinho. Ron: Disse isso só porque eu fiquei rico? Bonnie: Ah-hah Ron: Show! Ron: São tantos zeros... Rufus: Ooooh... Kim: Cinco centavos para cada Naco vendido. Ron: Não sabia que existiam tantos zeros. Kim: Puxa! Pense em todo o bem que você pode fazer. Ron: E as vírgulas, olha quantas vírgulas. Kim: Ron, não começa a babar! Ron: Ah, é foi mal Kim. É que... É muito dinheiro! Kim: Eu sei, e apesar de ficar feliz por você Ron, me preocupo. Você sabe que dinheiro não traz felicidade. Ron: Tem certeza, Kim? Você já viu a quantidade de zeros? (Kim encara discretamente Ron) Ron: Ah, já sei, já sei, você acha que vai ser um daqueles casos em que eu de repente me torno um maluco sem controle, piro na batatinha, com essa história de dinheiro? Kim: Bom... Tá. Ron: Kim, eu juro a você que esse dinheiro não vai me fazer mudar! (No dia seguinte, no colégio.) (Música: Celebration) It's a celebration Celebrate good times, come on Let's celebrate Celebrate good times, come on It's a celebration There's a party going on right here A celebration to last throughout the years Ron: Ho, ho, ho! O Ron tem milhões! (Joga algumas notas para o alto.) So bring your good times, and your laughter too Ron: (Entrega uma nota a um garoto nerd.) E muda o corte de cabelo. We gonna celebrate your party with you Come on now! Celebration Kim: Isso tá pior do que quando ele mudou o corte de cabelo. Wade: Por outro lado, Ron entrou numa mais rápido do que o normal, quem sabe ele não "desencana" mais rápido também? Kim: Ele mudou o nome para "O Ron". Wade: Talvez, isso possa ser para sempre. It's time to come together Bonnie: Yo-hoo, gatinho! Guarda-Costas: Não toque em "O Ron"! Ron: Relaxa, cara. Ela é minha amiga. Bonnie: Lembra quando eu era má e abusada com você desde o primário? É que eu estava me fazendo de difícil. Ron: Oh meu amor, o Ron sabia. O Ron sabia. (Kim puxa Ron para perto dela) '''Kim': Ron! O que que é isso? Dando dinheiro pra todo mundo que passa? Ron: Ah, desculpa Kim, toma (Ron coloca algumas notas na mão da amiga.) compra uma coisinha pra você. Kim: "O Ron" está começando a encher. Dr. Drakken: Ah! Dinheiro! Grana! Prata! Ouro! Vil metal! Faz-me rir! Ah, é o problema da minha vida. Shego: O que foi? Qual é o problema, Dr. Drakken? Dr. Drakken: A operação final catastrófica extrapolou todas as estimativas de custo, só me resta apelar para umas medidas drásticas. (Dr. Drakken pega um microfone) Atenção todos! O piquenique da família malvada do ano foi cancelada! Capanga: Não vai ter corrida com três pés? (Todos os capangas ficaram tristes) Shego: Eu não to nem aí! Você num concurso de comer torta? Lamentável. Dr. Drakken: Pentacampeão, Shego! Tá é com inveja! Shego: Estou com inveja de que? De ainda carregar um pedaço de torta de baunilha azul no rosto? Não, mais pra ali. (Puxa a pele do rosto de Drakken) Drakken: Esta é a minha pele, sua espertinha! Shego: Oh! Está no vermelho. É melhor a operação final catastrófica cortar mais custos. Está ficando muito complicada. Drakken: Complicada? É a simplicidade em pessoa. (Drakken aperta um botão em sua mesa e uma maquete com seu plano é revelada.) Drakken: Primeiro, disparamos um super laser na Lua. O laser se reflete na rede de espelhos que posicionei para aquecer os oceanos da Terra, aumentando a umidade e acelerando a procriação de tudo que é mosquito. Fim da Fase A. Agora, na Fase B... Shego: (Interrompe Drakken) Na, na, na, na. Se eu der um jeito nesse seu plano, você promete fechar a boca? O que que falta? Drakken: Falta um diamante enorme. Shego: Feito. Já sei até de onde roubar um. (A cena muda para dentro da limusine de Ron.) Kim: "Jimmy Ante, o Rei do Brilhante"? Não acredito que li essa frase sem rir. Ron: Não fale do rei do brilhante. Bonnie: Ele é o único joalheiro que atende pessoas do nível de "O Ron". Ron: Exato. "O Ron" deve mostrar que é uma pessoa de dinheiro e bom gosto. Kim: E essa limusine dourada não dá conta do recado? (O lado externo da limusine é mostrado.) Rufus: (No teto solar) Wheee! (Na joalheria de Jimmy Ante.) Jimmy: Então, é "O Ron"? Senhor, é uma honra. Ou devo dizer, . Ron: Deve mesmo. Jimmy: "O Ron", tenho hoje para o senhor uma gema tão atraente, tão preciosa, tão dinâmica, que só um homem de suas posses... Ron: Poderia apreciar? Jimmy: ...Poderia comprar. Um anel de pé encrustado com uma safira de trinta e quatro quilates. Aprecie a qualidade desse chuveiro. Ron: É, eu gostei muito dele. E quanto ele custa? Kim: Ron, custa 45 mil dólares. Jimmy: Fora taxas. Bonnie: Kim, o dinheiro é de "O Ron". Ele faz o que quiser com ele. Ron: Não, não. A Kim tem razão. Kim: Valeu. Ron: Jimmy, olha só, não vai dar. Eu quero uma coisa muito mais acentuosamente cara. Rufus: Oh, ho ho, é! Kim: (Suspira) Jimmy: Compreendo. Escute, soube no momento em que entrou em meu estabelecimento, que estava diante de um homem que não deve e nem pode ficar em segundo lugar. Ron: Eu me contentava em ser o último, mas o dinheiro mudou a minha vida. Kim: (Pigarreando) Ron: Fica de olho nessa garganta, Kim. "O Ron" não pode ficar doente. Jimmy: "O Ron", está claro para Jimmy Ante que o senhor tem um destino. Ron: Uh, ah, ainda não. Mas andei pesquisando uns preços. Jimmy: Seu destino é usar esse anel no mindinho de duzentos quilates! (Jimmy abre o cofre e mostra o anel.) Bonnie: Esse diamante... É maior do que o meu punho! Ron: É o meu destino. O meu mindinho nasceu pra ele. Rufus: Oba! Kim: Senhor Ante... Rei do Brilhante? Quanto custa isso? Jimmy: Se tem que perguntar, não tem para pagar. Kim: Eu não posso. Jimmy: Bom, o preço de mercado sai pela bagatela de 12,800 mil dólares. Ron: Uma bagatela por um destino. (Jimmy coloca o anel no dedo de Ron. O garoto vai ao chão com o peso da joia.) Kim: Para a fita, Ron. Tem tanta coisa mais que você pode comprar, bem menos cafonas, como Denver. Ron: Não gostou, Kim? Então, vamos fazer uma votação. Quem gostou, levanta a mão. (Todos, exceto Kim e Bonnie levantam a mão.) Guarda-Costas: Eu gostei, ela é muito bonita. Garota: Eu achei linda. Kim: Puxa vida, Bonnie. Você não levantou a mão. Concorda comigo? Bonnie: Depois conversamos. (Para Ron) Posso ficar com a fivela de rubi? Ron: Só se eu comprar pra você, gatinha. Bonnie: Não se muda o destino! Jimmy: Pronto para sua compra? Ron: Como recusar? Por esse preço, é uma pechincha! (Explosão) Drakken: Não, pechincha é quando você rouba, jovem. Drakken: (Risada maligna) Jimmy: Senhores e belas damas amigas, por favor, Jimmy Ante tem muito granizo para manter uma temperatura agradável. Kim: Foi mal, Jimmy Ante, eles são do mau. Drakken: Ah, só porque faço coisas ruins, passo a ser do mau? Kim: Mas é claro, você é o vilão. Drakken: Essas adolescentes pensam que sabem de tudo. Às vezes, existem nuances na maldade. Kim: Não no seu caso. Drakken: Não, mas só estou dizendo que... (Grunhidos) Shego! Shego: Pode deixar. (Kim e Shego começam a lutar) Ron: Relaxa, Kim. Eu tô do teu lado. (Ron cai com o peso do diamante no seu dedo.) Shego: Qual é a dessa gente? Kim: Ron tá rico. Shego: Defina rico. Kim: Praticamente bilionário. Shego: Jura? Talvez eu deva mudar de lado. Kim: Quer um empurrãozinho? (Pontapé) Ron: Anda, Rufus. Me dá uma força. Drakken! (Ron corre na direção de Drakken e cai novamente devido ao peso da joia em seu dedo.) Drakken: Hmmm. É, este deve servir. (Tira o diamante de Ron) Ron: Ei! Esse daí é do meu mindinho. É meu destino. Drakken: (Ativa seus foguetes nas costas) Shego, vamos. Shego: Ignição! (Os dois vilões saem pelo teto da joalheria. Kim atira com seu gancho, mas erra o alvo.) Kim: Já deu o seu show? (Todos se aproximam de Ron) Ron: Calma, calma. "O Ron" está bem. Bonnie: É, mas e o dinheiro? Ron: Meio amassado, mas dá pra gente gastar. (Bonnie abraça Ron.) Bonnie: Quase morri de medo. Kim: (Suspira) (No covil de Drakken) Drakken: A última peça do quebra-cabeça. A operação final catastrófica está quase pronta. Só falta colocar o diamante focal no meu, ah- Meu laser. (Drakken força a entrada do diamante na máquina, mas falha) Maldito, maldito diamante! Será que eu medi errado? Capanga: Tenta girar ele. Drakken: Estou girando! Não encaixa! Meu diamante não encaixa no meu laser! Será que compreende? Shego: Faz um laser novo. Drakken: Ah, tem razão, Shego. Esqueci que dinheiro dá em árvore. (Porta abrindo) Drakken: Fecha essa porta, eu não pago pra aquecer os vizinhos! Shego: Você não pode fazer um laser novo? Drakken: Ah, é verdade. Eu até poderia, se você me emprestasse algum, tipo um milhão... Shego: Esquece. Drakken: Ah, por favor, Shego. Você será a rainha da Groenlândia. Pense nisso. É terreno à beça. Shego: Ã-hã, ã-hã. Sei, Groenlândia é uma furada. Drakken: Você sabia disso? Shego: Eu quero Islândia. Drakken: A verdejante? (Grunhindo) Tá! O que você vai fazer? Shego: Usar meus talentos. (Queima a revista com a mão) (A cena muda para o Colégio Middleton. A placa diz "Almoço por conta do Ron".) Wade: Kim, o Drakken vai aprontar. Ele invadiu um laboratório no Deserto de Mojave. Kim: Eu pego o Ron e a gente vai. (No refeitório.) Ron: "O Ron" disse que queria alfacinha. E o que que é isso aqui? É uma alfaçona. Bonnie: Trabalhe direito ou mande alguém fazer. Garoto: Puxa. Desculpe, "O Ron". Ron: Essa gente não me compreende. Bonnie: Eu compreendo, Ron. (Ron encara Bonnie.) Bonnie: O Ron. O Ron. Kim: Ron, temos- Guarda-Costas: Ei, está na lista? Kim: Tem lista? Guarda-Costas: Nome? Kim: (Grunhe) Kim Possible. Guarda-Costas: Fora da lista. Kim: É meu melhor amigo. Guarda-Costas: Quem não está na lista. Kim: Eu e o Ron somos amigos desde a pré-escola. Guarda-Costas: Então a senhorita devia estar na lista. Kim: Olha, eu tô me lixando pra listas. Guarda-Costas: A lista é a lei. Kim: Você conhece o Ron há dois dias! Guarda-Costas: É... Moça, não me venha com essas ideias. Kim: Tudo bem, valeu. Vou tentar outra abordagem. Ron: Daí eu disse, "Ah, é?!" Bonnie: E o que foi que ele disse? Ron: Ele disse "É.", de um jeito bem durão. (As pessoas na mesa ficam surpresas.) Bonnie: E o que você disse? Ron: Nada, eu comprei o lugar e despedi o pobre coitado. (Estala os dedos) (Todos riem. Ron é puxado por um gancho até a o duto de ventilação.) Kim: Ron, vamos atrás do Drakken. Ron: Legal! Vamos recuperar o meu diamante. Kim: Vamos, deter o último plano macabro dele é só parte do pacote. (Pega o Kimmunicador) Wade, tenta descolar uma carona. Tem que ser de avião. Ron: Ô, ô. Kim, não vai ser preciso. "O Ron" espalhou confete e comprou uma coisinha pra você. Kim: Hmm. (A cena muda para um avião particular com as iniciais de Kim.) Ron: Gostou, Kim? Kim: Olha, eu gostei demais. Robô: O que posso fazer para deixá-la mais confortável, senhorita Possible? Kim: Não tire os olhos das nuvens, por favor. Rufus: Ah, nozes! Ron: Nozes. (Estala os dedos) Assadas no mel. Robô: É pra já, senhor. (Bip) (Três saquinhos de nozes caem do teto.) Ron: E você disse que dinheiro não traz felicidade. Kim: Tola fui eu. Robô: Senhor, estamos sobre a zona de salto. Kim: Equipe-se, Ron. Ron: "O Ron", Kim. "O Ron". Kim: Eu gostei do jato. Mas pega leve. Kim: (Espanto) Puxa, pra quê tanto músculo? Ron: Essa é uma equipe de operativos táticos que eu contratei pra você dar uma relaxada. (Estala os dedos) (Os soldados se levantam e batem continência.) Soldado: Os comparsas de "O Ron". Ron: Não, não. Os comparsas da Kim. Seu presente, Kim. Kim: Ron, você não pode comprar pessoas. Ron: Você não prestou atenção a essa semana? É claro que eu posso. Kim: Esquece. Vamos pular, ok? (O alarme toca. Todos os soldados, Kim e Ron, pulam do avião.) (No laboratório, os capangas de Drakken estão amordaçando os cientistas.) Drakken: Não, não, não. Oooh, sim, é a cara da operação final catastrófica! Shego: Beleza, vamos pegar e vazar. Drakken: Ah-ah, Shego. Deve ser compatível com o diamante focal. (Drakken testa o diamante no laser.) Drakken: Ah, encaixe perfeito. Ron: Encaixa! Bem no meu mindinho. Kim: Hmm, é... Comparsas, atacar! Soldado: Ouviram a moça. Vão, vão, vão! Rufus: É, vão, vão, vão! Ron: (Gritos) Capanga #1: Oohh. Capanga #2: Eles são profissionais. Drakken: Ataquem logo, seus molóides! (Os soldados e os capangas começam a lutar.) Shego: Seu parceiro te deu um batalhão, é? Kim: (Rindo) Deu. Shego: Cara, eu estou mesmo do lado errado. (As duas começam a lutar.) Ron: Ooooh, Johnson, grande bloqueio. (Joga um maço de dinheiro no ar) Ron: Wilson, alguém espreme alguém melhor do que você? Porque se tiver, põe na folha de pagamento. (Joga outro maço de dinheiro) Drakken: O que é isso? Ron: Michael, esse foi um golpe de mestre. Toma, um adicional pro leitinho das crianças. Drakken: O palhaço ficou rico. Uma incrível montanha de dinheiro. Ooh, vou terminar a operação final catastrófica com estilo. Peguem o palhaço! Ron: Como é que eu posso ser rico e ainda ser um palhaço? Rufus: Não sei. Ron: Uh-oh. Shego: Desculpa, Kimzinha. Eu vou atrás da grana. Soldado: Formação de defesa. Shego: Hmmm, gracinha. (Shego derruba todos os soldados.) Ron: Oi, aceitaria um suborno generoso? Shego: (Carrega Ron) Hmm, é claro. Ron: Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Drakken: Meus parabéns, Shego. (Drakken aperta um botão no controle remoto. Uma garra quebra o teto e pega o laser.) Drakken: Ha! Adeusinho, Kim Possible. Drakken: Um tolo e seu dinheiro logo se separam. Kim: Rápido, ainda podemos pegá-los. Soldado #1: Então, vai querer pagar hora extra? Kim: Mas que hora extra? Soldado #1: Somos horistas, madame. Soldado #2: O nosso horário acaba (Relógio apita) agora. (Os relógios dos outros soldados começam a apitar.) Kim: Quanto é mais uma hora? Soldado #1: Se tem que perguntar... Kim: Eu sei, não pode pagar. Soldado #1: Tá bom, boa sorte. Cuidado com a moça de mãos brilhantes, é a maior encrenca. Kim: Ah, valeu. Ajudou muito. (Dentro do avião.) Kim: Wade, preciso que cruze dados de todos os varejistas da rede. Procure maiores gastos e endereços de envio. Wade: Já vai. Por que? Kim: Porque se tem alguém mais burro com dinheiro do que o Ron, é o Drakken. (No covil de Drakken.) Drakken: Calçadeira digital, 385 dólares. Hmm, será que preciso de uma? Garoto: Aí, analógico é pra otários. (Todos concordam) Drakken: Ah, e por que não? Só pra não dizerem que não posso comprar. Certo, Stoppable? Ron: Eu aprendi uma lição, Rufus. Rufus: Uh-huh. Ron: Nunca ande com 99 milhões no bolso. Rufus: E? Ron: E, e... Ah, já sei. Não tente comprar amigos. Rufus: Uh-huh. Drakken: Mas, Stoppable, o que achou do meu laser do juízo final? Bem brilhante, não é verdade? Ron: Nem tanto. Até você tá usando esse termo. Drakken: Ah, qual é a sua? Foi o seu fundo que fez o meu sonho se realizar. Ron: Ah, grande coisa. Você tá usando tudo que era meu, Drakken. Drakken: Você já conhece os meus novos amigos? Ron: Não acredito que roubou o meu dinheiro e os meus comparsas. Drakken: Na verdade, depois que comprei o seu banco, eles vieram sozinhos. Ron: Pelo menos a Bonnie não passou pro seu lado. Ela permaneceu fiel a "O Ron". Drakken: Aquela de cabelos castanhos? Eu tive que despedí-la. Prefiro me cercar de amigos fieis e verdadeiros. A Shego, por exemplo. Devotada e fiel... Shego: Ô Dr. Drakken, passa. Passa, passa. Drakken: Espere, eu vou fazer uma retirada. (Drakken retira um maço de dinheiro do bolso de Ron e entrega a Shego.) Ron: Ô! Ô! Ô! Shego: Hmm, dá pro gasto. Então vamos acabar de uma vez com essa operação complicada demais pra dar certo. (Sem que percebam, Kim entra no covil.) Ron: Oi, Kim! Kim: Está frito, Drakken! Shego: Não, não. Ele está podre de rico. Mas você vai fritar quando eu te pegar. (As duas começam a lutar.) Drakken: Senhorita Possible, tivemos nossas diferenças no passado, mas hoje estou com espírito de doação. Quanto quer pra dar o fora? Diga o seu preço. Kim: Tá bom. Primeiro, eu não tenho interesse. Segundo, esse dinheiro é do Ron. (Kim liberta Ron e Rufus.) Kim: Não que ele tenha feito uso melhor. Ron: Só uma amiga de verdade pra dizer algo que doesse tanto. Valeu, Kim. Shego: Ah rá, até que pode ser divertido. Que tal usar o canhão de laser para vaporizar os dois palhaços? (Shego dispara o laser na tentativa de acertar Kim e Ron.) Garoto: Sujou. Guarda-Costas: É sim. (Gritos) Guarda-Costas: Vamos embora daqui! Drakken: Shego, o que é que vai fazer? Esse canhão de laser só pode ser usado para a operação final catastrófica. Ah! Shego: Ah, é que eu nunca leio as instruções. (Shego usa o canhão para bloquear a saída.) Shego: Oh, eu mandaria um postal da Islândia, mas eles não enviam pra onde vocês vão. (Kim retira o colar de Rufus e o usa pra repelir o laser. O canhão explode.) Drakken: Era só o que faltava! Como é que eu vou dar início a operação final catastrófica? Shego: Ainda tem o dinheiro do Stoppable? Drakken: Tenho, mas... Ah! Shego: Nós falamos disso em Reykjavik. (Os dois fogem.) Kim: Foi mal, Ron. Com quanto dinheiro seu ele fugiu? Ron: Todinho. Kim: Então você andava por aí com os 99 milhões no bolso? Ron: A Bonnie achava maneiro. Kim: Ai, Ron. Ron: Qual a probabilidade da Bonnie se apaixonar pelo meu eu verdadeiro. Kim: Bom... (No Bueno Nacho.) Bonnie: Sai, bobão! (Empurra Ron) Ron: Prazer em ver você também. Kim: Pensei que ela ia ser mais cruel. Ron: Ah, tá tudo bem, Kim. Posso não ser mais rico, mas se me permite filosofar por um instante, riqueza não tem a ver com seu saldo bancário. Se contar os amigos, eu sou o homem mais rico de Middleton. Kim: Obrigada, Ron. Ron: Na verdade, agora que parei pra pensar, a maioria tem mais amigos do que eu. Afinal, eu só tenho você e o Rufus. Kim: Quer mais? Ron: É, eu quis dizer "só", porque com vocês de melhores amigos, quem precisa de mais alguém? Kim: Foi a tempo. E aí, tá com dinheiro pra um tacodilla? Ron: Melhor ainda, eu tenho dinheiro para um tamanho Grande. Ron e Rufus: Oba! (A cena muda para o covil novo de Drakken.) Drakken: Um covil novo, 34 milhões de dólares. Laser novo, 48 milhões de dólares. Operação final catastrófica... Shego: Um gasto de dinheiro colossal. Drakken: Shh. Assim começa o reinado do Dr. Drakken! (Empurra a avalanca) (O laser é disparado, reflete nos espelhos posicionados na Lua e voltam para o covil, destruindo-no.) Shego: Um gasto de dinheiro colossal! Drakken: Shego, nada de Islândia pra você! (Grunhe) Categoria:Transcrições